William And The Magic Remote
by Theninjagamer308
Summary: William has a magic remote, and he decides to have fun with all the women.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story where William has a magic remote, and he decides to have fun with all the women.**

Oliver and Felicity were planning to go out to to eat, and Oliver had asked Thea to baby sit William while they were gone for the night.

What poor Thea didn't know was that, William had a remote that could control peoples minds and actions.

You be a good boy Felicity said as she kissed William on the cheek, yeah and don't get into any trouble Oliver said.

"Don't worry I won't" he said with a giant smirk On his face. Then Thea said so what do you wanna do, oh "I'll just be in my room playing video games" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh Thea said I'll be in the living room if you need me," "ok Aunt Thea he said." He didn't go to his room though, he typed a command into his phone, as Thea was reading her book she Began having weird thoughts about her nephew.

Thea then began thinking why am I thinking thoughts about my Nephew. That's so weird Thea thought, why am I having these perverted thoughts about William. The command William had typed into the phone, was that his aunt Thea would have the biggest crush on him. Aslo that she would have sexual thoughts about him,

"Ok let's see" if it worked William said with a sly grin on his face. He then walked into the living room, then he said Hi Thea what are you doing?

"Oh nothing much just reading a book" she said, "oh what is it about?" "Oh it's a love story" she said, oh ok William said.

So how's things been going with Roy he asks? He's always been a little Jelosus that Roy was dating Thea. Oh things are going wonderfully, thanks for asking?

That's good to know he said, even though he kinda wanted her to be single right now but that could easily be fixed.

He then typed another command into the phone, you'll break up with Roy also in fact you can't stand him.

Hey William can you please go to your room, I gotta call someone. He gets hard as he hears this. Thea then calls Roy and breaks up with him, William then snuck out of his room and typed in a command that said make Thea play with her pussy.

Thea then starts to play with her pussy, what she thinks to herself "why am I playing with myself she said out loud?" William laughs at this, He then typed in the command Thea you will play with your pussy till you cum.

Thea tried to use her left hand to pull her right hand off of her pussy but to no avail. "Please make it stop" she said out loud. "Oh I'll make it stop once you cum" William said under his breath.

He then typed in the command that she had to increase her speed. William smirked as he typed in this command into the phone. Thea then increased her speed, and she was about to cum. She tried desperately to stop the cum from coming out but it was to late.

She came harder than she had ever had before. "Now time for some fun" William says with a huge smirk on his face. He was rock hard at this point, he then typed in the command that Thea wanted to fuck him right now. He also typed in you won't tell my parents, about us having sex either.

William then came in the living room, and he saw Thea sitting on the couch still covered in cum.Thea then begged for him to fuck her Brain's out. As you wish William replied, as he said this he had the biggest smile on his face. William couldn't believe that he was gonna fuck his hot Aunt.

Thea then pushed William on the couch and she starts to fuck him Reverse Cowgirl Style. Oh fuck that feels so good, he replied as he began to moan. Thea smirked as she heard this, and she increased her speed. I want you to cum in your Hot Aunt's tight pussy.

Don't worry I will William answers, Thea then increases her speed. "I see why they call you Speedy" William says smirking. Yeah I'm fast alright she replied, as she increased her speed even more. It was like she was a women possessed, that's how fast she was going.

Im cumming I'm cumming William replied as he was about to bust a nut, good cum in my tight pussy. William then cums in her tight pussy, and Thea comes shortly there after.

That felt so good William, I know he said. He then took out he phone and said from now on she would have the biggest crush on him. "Get dressed Thea my Parents are about to be home," she then put on her clothes as his parents pull up in the drive way.

They then open the door, "so Thea how was William was he a good boy Oliver asks?" Yes he was Thea replied, as she looked at William and smiled. "Can Thea babysit me every time William asks?" "Of course if Thea doesn't mind." Of course I don't mind she replied, William then got a naughty idea about who he could use the phone on next. He then looked at his Mom and smirked, "your next Mommy he thinks to himself."

**To Be Continued **

**Poor Felicity she's really gonna get it, William has such big plans for her. Also I would really appreciate it if you guys could please give me a review. I enjoy your feedback so much. It really shows me if you liked the storyor not and how to fix my problems in the story thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

**Look my last chapter got a lot of hate because people were saying William was only 14 years old. I'm pretty sure he's at least 16 years old, also if you don't like this story then please don't read it. **

After his Mom and Dad got home he went to his room, and he went straight to bed. He wanted to wake up in the morning so he could mess with his hot milf of a Mommy. Also the best part was he knew his dad had a mayor's meeting all day tomorrow, so he could put his new plan into action.

The next day he woke up really early, and his Dad had already gone to his meeting. His Mom was was at the kitchen table eating her cereal, when William came in he sat down at the breakfast table and made his cereal. Also his Mom was wearing nothing but a skimpy robe, this made William get such a huge boner. "Um Mom can I please be excused.

William said, as he needed to pee really bad now to relive himself from the intense pleasure.

"Of course honey" she replied as she watched her horny son speed off to the Bathroom. Felicity was wondering why her son was in such a hurry, "oh shit" William said as he talked to himself. "My Mom is such a tease, but she'd never let me fuck her ever." He then exited the bathroom and his dick had calmed down a little bit, and he then took his seat back at the kitchen table.

"Hey Mom so I was wondering Dads meeting is going to be all day right?" "Yeah of course honey why do you ask?" "Oh no reason I Just was wondering is all" he replied, as he made his cereal as well. William then got his phone out, and he typed in the command have Mom drop her spoon, because he wanted to see if his remote worked on his Mom as well. She then dropped her spoon and she picked it up, she then finished her cereal, "Hey William I'll be in the Arrowcave if you need me."

"Oh I'll need you alright" he thought to himself, he then waited for her to go to the Arrowcave. He then waited a couple of minutes, he then went into the Arrowcave and saw his Mom working out. His Mom was all sweaty, and she was working out very very hard. She was also wearing a sexy black sports bra, and some sexy Black Legging. Also the Black leggings really showed off his Mom's huge ass.

William was watching his mom do some chin ups, which was making him so hard, his mother then stoped doing her chin ups for a second. She then noticed William watching her workout, "oh hey William what's up" she asked? "Oh nothing I just didn't want to disturb you while you were working out he lied." "Well I just need to do some computer work real quick for work.

"I guess I'll go" William stated as he was gonna leave. "Oh no you can stay if you want I really enjoy the company" she said with a smile. William then smiled and he sat down on the floor, and he typed a naughty command into his phone. "Make my Mom take her Sports bra off, but make her unaware that she doesn't have a top on" he typed. Felicity then took her top off, and she didn't know she only had her sexy black lingerie on now.

William then started staring at his Moms boobs. he then typed in "make my Mom take her Lingerie off, also make her unaware of it" he typed into the phone. She then removed her sexy black lingerie, leaving her perfect DD boobs exposed. William then continued to stare, "um William what are you staring at" his mom asked in a concerned voice? "um nothing Mom he replied, as he typed one more command into the phone. Make my Mom be naked but make her unaware of it, he then got a faint smirk on his face. His Mom then got naked in front of him, this was a dream come true for William.

"Now make my mom come onto me" he typed into the phone. Felicity then started to flirt with her son, "oh wow I've never noticed how handsome you are she replied. She then but her lip seductively, "now have my Mom give me a blowjob and make her like it." His Mom then got on her knees and she started sucking her son off, Oh fuck yeah Mom suck me off he answered back.

"Oh fuck yeah son your so much bigger than your Father," she replied as she started to swirl her tongue around the tip of his hard cock. "Oh fuck yeah Mom, oh shit he said as he started to moan uncontrollably." His Mom then started to suck even harder and faster, she then started to deep Throat her son's cock. Oh fuck yeah Mommy he replied, as Felicity started sucking harder and faster.

"Oh fuck Mommy I'm cumming I'm cumming." "Good cum in your Mommy's mouth you naughty boy, she replied as she opened her mouth." He then shot his entire load into his Mom's mouth, she then swollowed all of her son's cum.

"Oh Son your cum tasted so good." "Good" Mom he replied, "now fuck me Reverse Cowgirl Style" he ordered his Mom. She then pushed him on top of her computer desk, and she then mounted her son. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard son," she then started to bounce up and down on Williams rock hard cock. "Oh Mommy take my virginity right now oh fuck yeah," as his Mom heard this she started to go even harder and faster. Oh yeah I can't wait to take my Son's Virginity she stated, as she increased her speed even more.

"Oh Mommy I'm cumming I'm cumming." "Oh yes cum in your Mommy's tight pussy, she replied as she kept bouncing. William then came in his Mommy's tight pussy, and his Mom cane shortly there after. "Oh Mommy that was so hot." "Yeah and this is our little secret, there's no need for your Daddy to know." "Now give your Mommy a great big kiss," William then gave his Mommy a kiss on the lips.

**To be continued **

**I hope you guys really enjoyed the chapter, I know I really enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review or pm me if you liked it. **


End file.
